


Five people who were difficult to Sort, and one who wasn't

by isquinnabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/pseuds/isquinnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing hidden in your head<br/>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br/>So try me on and I will tell you<br/>Where you ought to be.</p><p>   -- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five people who were difficult to Sort, and one who wasn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> Six drabbles, written for redsnake05 as part of fandom stocking. Hope it's to your taste! <3
> 
> (Also, I should mention that I don't pay attention to info that's not present in the text of the books. For all I know, I'm defying authorial Word of God with some of these sortings. I'm okay with that, but my apologies if you're not :) )
> 
> Thanks lucida and ozqueen for cheerleading!

 

 

**1 -- “Jones, Hestia!”**

Hestia grips the hat with both hands, knuckles turning white. 

_You’re a fascinating mix_ , it murmurs. _Intensely loyal. A strong sense of right and wrong. Courageous. You’ve a rather fierce temper, I see._ She winces. She’s not sure about the rest of it, but the bit about her temper is definitely true. 

_You have the potential to be rather reckless and defiant, but your compassion outweighs that. It either fuels your defiance, or keeps it in check._

The entire room is staring at her. She can’t see them, but she can feel it. 

_Don’t worry, it’s over. You’re a_ “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

 

 

 

**2 -- “Ollivander, Garrick!”**

_My goodness,_ says the voice in his ear. _You certainly are thirsty for knowledge, aren’t you?_

“Yes.” He answers out loud, ignoring the titters echoing throughout the Great Hall. 

_You’re a keen scholar_ , it says. _Logical. Impartial. There’s a fairly large portion of pride here, too. You’re proud of yourself, and of your heritage. You’re extremely proud of your family’s renown, and eager to prove yourself equal to it. You’d fit right into Slytherin, you know._

“No,” he says firmly. “Absolutely not.” 

The hat laughs. _I understand. You see yourself firmly as an enquirer. In that case, welcome to_ “RAVENCLAW!” 

 

 

 

**3 -- “Cattermole, Reginald!”**

The brim nearly reaches his shoulders. Nothing daunted, he cheerily thinks, _‘Hello, Sorting Hat!’_

_Hello, Reginald._

_‘You can hear my thoughts then, yeah?’_

_I certainly can._

_‘How’s that work, though? Where’s your brain?’_

_You like knowing how things work._

_‘Yeah. Got walloped by Dad once, when I broke apart his wand. Wanted to see what dragon heartstrings looked like.’_

_You’re curious. There’s also a keen sense of fairness here, and an immense capacity for kindness. You’re practical. You’re an investigator, a problem-solver. Hmm. You’re tricky._

_‘I’m not all that clever, Hat.’_

 _Oh? Well, you definitely have the mind for_ “RAVENCLAW!” 

 

 

 

**4 -- “Umbridge, Dolores!”**

She sits primly on the stool. Ankles crossed, hands neatly folded. 

_Interesting._

She bites her lip, then hurriedly straightens her face. She’s not scared. 

_Of course you’re not,_ the hat chuckles. _You’re a stubborn one. A hefty dose of determination, sharp mind, extremely focused. You’re not about to let anyone get in your way, that’s certain. Now, where to put you?_

While the hat argues with itself, Dolores sits and waits. 

_You’re very black-and-white,_ it mutters. _You’re decisive in your values, moreso than most, and certainly not one to shy away from defending them._

 _You, my girl, are a_ “GRYFFINDOR!” 

 

 

 

**5 -- “Pomfrey, Poppy!”**

_Hmm,_ it says. _You’re a tough one._

Poppy can’t help but grin as the hat lists her qualities. This is all terribly interesting. 

_Compassion, oh yes. A ready mind, certainly. A strong drive for achievement, lofty goals. You’re difficult. Very difficult indeed._ Poppy sits up a little straighter, rather flattered. She likes this suggestion that she’s somebody special. Who wouldn’t? 

_There’s a hunger for greatness. Lots of potential. You’re logical, clear-thinking. Quite a perfectionist, too; you’re not at all prepared to let people walk all over your hard work._

_‘Yes,’_ she thinks. _‘That’s me.’_

_Well, then. You’d better be_ “SLYTHERIN!” 

 

 

 

**6 -- “Black, Andromeda!”**

Andromeda and Mary meet on the train. 

They split a selection of cauldron cakes, and trade stories: Andromeda explains Animagi, while Mary enthuses about colour television. Neither believes that the other is entirely truthful. 

The closer they get to Hogwarts, the quieter Mary becomes. She stops speaking entirely once they reach Hogsmeade Station, and doesn’t say a word until moments before the Sorting. 

“I don’t know _anything_ about this world,” she whispers. “Are you sure that being Muggle-born doesn’t matter?” 

“Of course it doesn’t,” retorted Andromeda. “That wouldn’t be fair.” 

The hat barely touches her head before loudly proclaiming, “HUFFLEPUFF!” 

 


End file.
